The Sliver Mist Of Red Moonlight
by Maymist
Summary: A thief has been roaming around Jhoto stealing lots of goods.He's one of the world's fears.What happens, when May befriends this thief and tries to keep his secret and not let anyone know shes friends with the worlds most vicious thief?Will May tell Drew?
1. Thief

_Pokemon Contest Bulletin:_

_Wanted fine 1,22200 dollars in cash!  
_

The boy known as a _thief _roamed the region of Jhoto. He was slick and sly with his thievery. His sizzling hot red eyes could be seen very well by others in the darkness, however he could see very well in the pitch black darkness, _himself_. Officer Jenny has been looking for him for years. He's about only _12 _years old. This boy has sandy brown hair, with his red eyes. Thus, he wears a sandy brown sweater with a hood, that matches his hair. Sometimes the boy wears a black sweater with a hood too as well. If he is seen, he always has his hood up, while looking at the person with his red deadly eyes.

He loves to roam Pokemon Contests, while just standing around in the crowd for some odd reason. No other information is known why he likes Pokemon Contests. For some odd reason as well, he loves to steal from medicine stores. We don't know why either, most famous thief's want money, however, this boy is stealing goods like, herbs and medicine. How ironic.

So we ask you people to help us find this crook and bring him down to bars! Even though his young age, he's been stealing since he's been four years old. However, sometimes this boy crashes Pokemon Contests. So Coordinators beware of his appearance. He might take your Pokemon.

People have claimed to see the thief roam around in the night. People call him some sort of vampire or alien. He's known to have fangs for some odd reason. We have no information about his family, loved ones or his friends closed to him.

A lot of reports lately have been pretty serious with this young man's actions. That's why were asking you, the people of _Jhoto _to help the police out anyway you can, for our world's sake. Before he spreads to other regions, like for example, we don't want him to go to Sinnoh, Hoen, or Kanto, do we now?

However, some people say_,_ they see him _teleport _in the night, unexpectedly. We also know that this boy has no intention of using Pokemon at all. He uses physical contact towards objects or others. People that are reading this, he uses his fists and his feet. While, he could be even here right now, at this moment.

A lot of people call him the _Silver Mist Of The Red Moonlight... _

However, with our sources and interviewers, we have learned his name: _Lonnie _

So please, the Pokemon World, hear us out. You have just been warned, please take this seriously, so no one or nothing can get hurt. We need as much help as we can. If you know any more information please tell us right away. You can contact any information at any _police station. _

Thanks so much for listening.

- _Police Station_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May paused as she saw the bulletin. She was standing asides Drew, who was now crossing his arms, with a serious expression.

_" _Sure is persuasive. _" _May stated, as she put her figure to her chin.

Drew looked at the poster for a second. _" _Sounds so familiar_... _Well_... _I don't know_... " _Drew said stuttering, he was unaware of what words to say.

May and Drew were at a Pokemon Contest, that had just finished. Neither of the two talented Coordinators won the Contest. They were in the _Jhoto _region, thus May had just returned from the _Wallace Cup. _

_" _I want to find that kid, named Lonnie! _" _May clenched her fists.

Drew's sweat dropped, he gave a numb expression.

_" _What's the chance of a person like, _you _May to find a thief like that_..._?! I have a better chance than you, finding that thief! _" _Drew yelled at her, however in a serious tone.

May clenched her fists, _" _You want to bet on that, Drew_..._?! _" _

He smirked, _" _It's on then! _" _

May frowned, _" _It might take awhile though, after all, whats the chances of us finding him directly now_..._? _" _May asked Drew innocently.

_" _I don't know about you May, however when one of us does find the thief first, we shall win the bet! _" _Drew stated, flipping his hair.

_" _However_.. " _He started, _" _We need something to bet on, don't we? After all, if I win, you'll have to do what _I say _for a month. _" _Drew said with a smirk.

May clenched her fists, _" _Same with me! If I win, you'll have to do what _I say _for a month! You got that? _" _She giggled and squealed.

They both chuckled, _" _Your on. _" _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Outside the Pokemon Contest, a shady figure, stood in shadows under a building. The boy watched Coordinators groom and train their Pokemon. He stood there quietly, with his _sandy brown _sweater on. With his hands in his pockets, he gave a stare at a brunette girl. This girl, was May. She was outside, tightening her _green_ bandanna and while training her Glaceon.

Drew walked up to the brunette. May looked at him, while adjusting her hands onto her hips, she glared at him. _" _What do you want, Mr. perfect? _" _She questioned him.

_" _Just wanted to say _hi... _Well more importantly, May, let's just say your being _watched _as we speak. _" _Drew whispered in her ear.

_" _H..Huh..? _" _She said innocently, with her gentle sapphire blue eyes locking into Drew's emerald green eyes.

_" _You'll see. _" _Drew stated mysteriously, he threw a rose at her. She caught it, with a slight blush on her face.

She opened her mouth with that blush, _" _I_.._Is it for m_..._me...? _" _She blushed.

Drew turned around and walked away with out a reply.

_" _Later, May. _" _He said, giving his normal hand gesture that he always does when Drew leaves.

May blinked in confusion and curiosity.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was almost lunch time. May was walking in the forest, her tummy grumbled as she moaned. She was really hungry as we speak. Her green bandanna was starting to fall off, as she had been walking for hours, trying to get to the next town.

She ponder around, while predicting if Drew had made it to the next town. She sighed, since knowing him, he would probably be there anyways, right now.

A few minutes later, May had reassured and took a break. She sat her body down on a tree stump, she sighed as she yawned. She felt a cramp in her stomach, she moaned in pain. She needed some _medicine. _

With that, she took out her green fanny pack, and unpacked a jar of Advil.

Before she could consume the good, it was swiped out of her hands, without her seeing who the crook was that took it.

In her reaction, she picked up her bag, panicking. As her face turn red, she looked in every direction and saw no trace of anyone! Not even foot steps.

She hit her head as she sighed.

_" _All right, Munchlax! Let's go! _" _She said, as she unleashed her Munchlax from her poke ball.

_" _Please sniff around, I need to see where my Advil went! _" _She cried.

Munchlax nodded, _" Munch! " _The stubby Pokemon said.

Munchlax then started sniffing the area, for the smell. He smelled May's hand so he could observe were the Advil was taken.

_" Munch! " _He said. Munchlax pointed to the direction where May should follow.

May nodded, _" _Thanks, Munchlax! _"_ May commented.

She ran to where Munchlax was running. Of course, Munchlax had to stop on a little break, for a snack.

Munchlax, stopped at a berry bush.

At first May, was annoyed, however, since she was so starving from hunger, she took a berry as well. She giggled.

May and her companion Pokemon, kept running towards the direction of where her missing item was.

She paused, as they both stopped and brushed their feet against the ground, causing brown sandy dust to form.

They both coughed.

At there stop, they were standing on a cliff. There was a rushing river at the bottom.

The brunette girl looked down as she gasped. She saw a boy with sandy brown hair, hanging on a branch for his life, there was water streaming immensely at the bottom. Those currents looked to intense for him to survive.

In fear Munchlax returned from it's poke ball and went inside it. May winced in fear, as her Pokemon had abandon the situation.

_" _H_..._Hang on! _" _May screamed, as she bent down.

May suddenly, felt a rush threw her feet, as she felt the ground crumble and she fell off the cliff, causing the boy to fall with her into the intense currents.

As they both landed in the vicious rapids, the boy had fainted.

_" _Oh no! _" _May cried, as she grabbed onto the boy.

She looked around. This situation reminded her about the time, were she _saved _Drew from drowning.

_" _Oh, please, oh please wake up! _" _May begged shaking him. It was no use, the boy wouldn't budge or wake up.

This time there was no Pokemon to assist May this time.

May gasped, as she saw a water fall heading for them. She looked up, saw a branch, she grabbed it with all her strength, and forcefully grabbed the branch.

She first put the boy on the grass, she then struggled getting herself out. She sighed and panted, as she sat besides the boy, who was laying down on the grass.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later, May had found a cave, she laid the boy down on the ground. She waited patiently. The boy raised his eye lids to come up. May was besides him, sitting down with her innocent sapphire eyes looking into his red eyes. He blinked.

_" _Get away! _" _He hissed, backing away from her.

_" _H_.._Huh_..._? But I saved you! _" _May screamed innocently.

_" _Well thank you, _May. " _The boy said.

May winced as she was taken a back.

_" _H..How do you know my name? _" _She question, with a blush of red on her face.

He smirked, _" _I see you in _Pokemon Contests _all the time. _" _

_" _O..Oh... _" _She said shyly.

_" _So, how do you fall off the cliff_...? " _May questioned.

He bit his lip, _" _To be truthful, I'm the one, who stole your Advil_... _So I was rushing, while I wasn't paying attention and tripped and fell_... " _He said looking down.

May was about to say something, however before she opened her mouth, the boy spoke, _" _I'm sorry, it's just, for a very long time now, my Mother has been very ill. And I've been searching for ever to find a cure. However, my family is very poor_... " _He explained softly.

_" _O..Oh... _" _May said, feeling some sympathy for the boy.

He took out a knife and put it to her throat, May squeaked in fear.

_" _Tell anyone, you saw me and you die! You die little girl! _" _He said with his harsh cold eyes.

_" _H_.._Huh_.._? What are you talking about? _" _May said scared however confused.

He put the knife down.

_" _My name, is _Lonnie... " _He said quietly.

Mays eyes trembled in fear_... _

_I won Drew... _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay! I love this freaking story!It took me for ever to write! Lol. There's some side romance between May and Drew, while Lonnie and May later in the story you guys. I'm begging you guys! PLEASE REVIEW!! I'm one of those authors that only update if I get reviews... I know, I suck... However, I do need some feed back. So, please review!**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW  
**


	2. Flames

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dawn had just finished traveling with her old companions; Ash and Brock. She was paying a visit in Jhoto, since Sinnoh has grew immensely cold, she wanted a little vacation. The female coordinator had just lost at her Grand Festival in Sinnoh. Dawn still doubts herself, and feels like a rookie still. Not to mention, she had new clothing. A nice thick red coat, however like a mini skirt still. Along with the same hat, with pink hair clips,white scarf and pink boots with white socks under.

The blue haired girl walked around the town. As she passed by, people gave her a puzzled look. The blue hair girl turned bright crimson. She ran towards a Pokemon Center and sighed.

Dawn sat down at one of the table's in the Pokemon Center. She directed her head down. Few minutes later she gave her Pokemon to the Nurse.

Dawn was in the same town that Drew and May was in a while ago. With Dawn's sky blue eyes, she looked above the ceiling. Her head then directed towards the window.

She saw a pool across the street. Dawn raised an eye brow, thinking that her Pokemon might enjoy an _Aquatic Center._

Within minutes, Dawn went in the Aquatic Center. Not many people were in their, her eyes then directed to this _red haired girl_.

The girl was in a sky blue two piece bathing suit. She was swimming in the pool with her water Pokemon.

The girl had her hair in a _side pony tail_.

She was swimming gracefully with her Starmie.

Dawn eye's widen in amazement.

_" _S..So.. Pretty... _" _Dawn whispered.

The red hair girl looked up.

_" _What is? _" _The girl asked.

Dawn winced_..." _U..Uh.. I just came walking by, and I saw your performance_..." _Dawn replied.

The girl laughed, _" _Performance? I was just swimming. _" _

Dawn gave a puzzled look. _" _O_..._Oh_..." _

_" _Hey, it's okay. My name is _Misty. " _She said with a wink.

_" _M..Misty..? _" _Dawn stated nervously.

_" _Yeah, what's yours? _" _Misty asked.

_" _Um_... _It's Dawn_... " _Dawn bit her lip.

_" _Oh, it's nice to meet you. _" _Misty said smiling.

_" _Same with you. So, do you know Ash Ketchum? _" _Asked Dawn.

_" _A_.._Ash? Of course I know h_..._him! I traveled with him for a few years! Were best friends! _" _Misty said with a slight blush on her face.

Dawn's mouth opened with a smile that glowed. _" _Wow! Me too! So your Misty! Ash talks about you a lot! Do you know May? _" _Dawn asked.

_" _Cool. Yeah, I met May before. _" _Misty said smiling.

_" _That's awesome. So, your a Gym Leader? _" _Dawn's eyes sparkled.

Misty smiled, closing her eyes, _" _Yep. It's tough. However, I deal with it. _" _

Misty then scanned Dawn's clothes.

_" _Why are you dressing so warm? It's so hot outside. _" _Misty stated, with a frown.

Dawn blushed, _" _W_..._Well_..._ In Sinnoh, it just became so viciously cold. So I came here to relax_..." _Dawn muttered nervously.

_"_ Oh. So_... _Your a Coordinator right? I think Ash told me about you_..." _Misty stated.

_" _Yep. _" _Dawn smiled.

_" _And_... _You lost many Contests_..." _Misty muttered.

Dawn had fake tears running down her eyes,_ " _Y_.._Yeah.. I suck at Pokemon Contests. Well_... _Sometimes_... _I beat May in the Wallace Cup, however, I think I just got lucky. _" _Dawn replied with a nervous laugh.

Misty put her hand on Dawn's shoulder and patted it, she gave Dawn a big smile, _" _Hey, cheer up! Why don't we have a battle, after all? I'm a Gym Leader, so maybe I could help you battling with more grace and more force. _" _Misty offered.

Dawn eye's sparkled.

_" _R_..._Really_..._?_" _Dawn whispered, with hope in her eyes.

_" _Of course. _" _Misty smiled.

_" _Thank you so much!_" _Dawn cried.

Both of the girls smiled.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May gulped.

_" _T_.._The thief_..._? _" _May asked Lonnie innocently.

The sandy brown hair boy covered the brunettes mouth.

_" _Stupid girl! I told you not to say anything! _" _Lonnie yelled at her.

A slight blush of pink appeared on May's face. As her sapphire blue eyes trembled.

The two teens then heard a massive explosion. They both turned around and got up. They saw, that outside the cave, and saw a Houndoom setting the forest on fire.

The two teens gasped.

They both ran outside.

_" _We got to stop that damn thing! _" _Lonnie growled.

May nodded, she got out her poke ball, _" _Warturtle, take the stage!_" _

Out came her Warturtle. _" _Warturtle!_" _It said.

_" _Use Aqua tail!_" _May commanded, tightening her green bandanna.

The fire Pokemon snarled at her, as Warturtle whipped the attack.

Within seconds, Houndoom dodged it.

The dark Pokemon blew out a flamethrower. Warturtle dodged it, the massive flames were heading for May.

The brunette girl stood still, frighten she couldn't move at all, for some reason.

She covered her eyes in fear, she then squeaked as she felt someone pushed her out of the way.

The two tumbled to the ground.

May moaned, looking around to see who was this _hero_.

It was Lonnie, he was on the ground as well.

May gasped in surprise, that an actually thief would save her.

_" _T_.._Thanks_.." _She stated panting, with slightly smiling at him.

He looked back at her with a smirk, _" _I was only returning the favor. _" _

In rage, the hot headed dog Pokemon, faced them.

Houmdoom was about to blow a Fire Blast on the two.

_" _Flygon, use Dragon Breath!_" _A voice commanded.

May turned around seeing Drew and his partner Flygon.

It was a direct hit at the Houndoom, it landed on the ground and fainted.

Drew walked up to the two teenagers, with his hands in his pockets.

_" _What happened?_ " _Drew asked. He helped May up, while Lonnie got up quickly.

_" _May. _" _Lonnie muttered.

May turned around, _" _Huh_..._?_" _May stated, slightly confused.

Lonnie tossed a rose at her, she caught it gently. _" _I'm just returning the favor. _" _The silky sandy hair boy turned around and fled.

May blinked in confusion.

_" _W..Who was that? _" _Drew questioned, slightly a little angry.

May didn't say anything at first, she twisted the rose in her hand, while she gasped. _" _Oh my gosh! We forgot about the fire!_" _

_" _Warturtle, use Water Gun!_" _May commanded panicking.

Warturtle did its command, however, there was an immensely amount of fire. Thus, some wouldn't go away.

Drew quickly let out his Masquerain to help with the fire. It was almost spread around the entire forest.

_" _We need help! _" _May turned her head to Drew, she started coughing because of the smoke.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Slouching, Dawn moaned, _" _Were finally here_..."_

_" _It took forever to find the battle area, but it's gonna be worth it. _" _Misty smiled.

_" _Y_.._Yeah_.._ Tell that to my feet_..." _Dawn muttered, while still slouching.

Misty looked outside, _" _Hey, the forest is on fire!_" _

Dawn sighed, _" _I'm sure the fire people or whatever, will handle it! _" _

Misty glared at Dawn, _" _Well, I'm going to help. _" _Misty started running.

_" _Wait! Wait for me!! _" _Dawn panicked, running behind her.

_If she's a Kanto Gym Leader, why is she here in Jhoto? _Dawn wondered.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Misty and Dawn ran into the forest both coughing.

_" _See? No ones helping Dawn! _" _Misty yelled at her.

Dawn frowned, _" _Well, sorry! _" _Dawn snapped.

_" _What ever. _" _Misty sighed.

Misty let out her Starmine.

Dawn let out her Piplup.

They both used water gun on the flames.

The two kept running around the forest killing the flames.

Dawn paused as they both ran deeper in the forest, as she saw May and Drew trying to kill off the flames.

_" _May!_"_ Dawn screamed, and ran to her.

_" _Dawn! W..What's with the winter get-up?_" _May asked confused.

_" _There's no time for chit chat! _" _Drew yelled.

_" _He's right! _" _Misty said running towards them.

All of their Pokemon started putting out the flames all around the forest.

It was done about in a matter of hours.

Dawn panted, as she returned Piplup.

Misty giggled, _" _Good job, Starmie. _" _

She returned her starfish like Pokemon.

_" _You were awesome, Warturtle! _" _May smiled, as she returned her turtle Pokemon.

Drew already returned his Pokemon, he sighed.

_" _I'm out of here. _" _Drew said, rather very tired, as the emerald hair boy walked away.

_" _Misty, Dawn! What are you two doing here? _" _May asked excitedly.

_" _I was here on a vacation! But that got ruined! _" _Dawn replied slouching while pouting, she glared at Misty.

_" _My sister's wanted me to run an errand for them, and I'm taking a break as well. _" _Misty replied calmly, she gave a glare to Dawn, after she was done speaking her words.

_" _U_.._Uh_... _Yeah_... _You two seem like good friends_..." _May said nervously.

The blue and red hair girls glared at each other.

They looked away, while at the same time muttering, _" _Hmp._" _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**All right, I didn't really like this chapter. The only reason why I updated was because, no one has barley even seen this story. So thats why. More importantly, please review. :( I'm only going to update my stories when I get reviews, cause I need fee back. Oh yeah, I made a website for this story. I'll put the link on my profile.  
**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW  
**_


End file.
